The Helping Hooves Music Festival Quests
Complete all of the quests to get Rara. Pinkie Pie: Thanks for helping me set this all up, Applejack! The Helping Hooves Music Festival is going to be the awesomest thing since Ponypalooza... Applejack: Aw, shucks, Pinkie, it's nothin'! Turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo! Pinkie Pie: MOSTLY the same... How many rodeos have YOU been to where the main attraction is the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria?! Pinkie Pie: I'm talking about COUNTESS COLORATURA, here!!! Applejack: ... Countess Who, now? Pinkie Pie: ... I am going to PRETEND you didn't just ask that. = Focus on the Festival! = , | outro = Is it me, or does Pinkie's "Pinkie Party Spirit" look a lot like colorful balloons? Maybe she should just ASK ponies to help her... }} Pinkie Pie: Festimergency. Just talked to Countess Coloratura's manager. Pinkie Pie: She's way pickier about her green-room snacks than all those fan magazines made me think she was. = Very A-Peel-ing = | skip1 = 10 | reward = , | outro = Well. that's one way to peel a lot of apples really fast... and to calm Pinkie down, too, Nice job. }} Pinkie Pie: Okay... okay... getting that apple-peeling whoosamajig would've made me feel a LITTLE better... Pinkie Pie: If Coloratura's manager hadn't told me she asked for asparagus instead! = Produce that Produce = , | outro = I'm asking as someone who mostly eats gems, but... does anyone actually LIKE asparagus? Countess Coloratura must have really refined tastes... }} Applejack: I may not know who this Countess Coloratura is... but i still gotta make sure the farm is all set for the Festival! And that's a mighty big job... = Clean-Up Crew = | skip2 = 5 | reward = , | outro = Sweet Apple Acres looks great... but DOES Applejack know who Countess Coloratura is, or what? Maybe she just heard her latest single somewhere... }} Pinkie Pie: *gasp* I've been so amazingly laser-focused on making Countess Coloratura happy that i forgot about making everyone else coming to the Festival happy, too. = Spirit to Spare = , | outro = I got this list from Pinkie ranking every bowling ball in town by "strikeyness"... Most of them are a B+ or higher, so we must be doing okay. }} Applejack: Sure, the farm looks cleaner'n ever, but it ain't quite cheerful enough for a Festival yet... = Apple: Blossoms = | skip2 = 7 | reward = , | outro = I get it... So, those strawberries are colorful and edible. }} Pinkie Pie: ... Okay... I just finished taking care of the "Optimal Cenfectionery Viscosity" section of Countess Coloratura's contract... Pinkie Pie: And PINKIE NEEDS A BREAK! = Break Time! = , | outro = There's been so much running around lately... It's good to see everyponyrelaxing for a change! }} Applejack: HOLY HONEYGOLDS! THAT'S where i remember the name "Coloratura" from... Applejack: Back when i was a filly, I went to Camp Friendship with a gal by that name! Sure was a friendly one, too... Applejack: 'Course, THAT "Coloratura" went by "Rara" -- gave her the nickname on account of how easygoin' she was. Applejack: So ain't a chance she's this fancy-tail "Countess" character! = Carrots for the Countess = | skip2 = 10 | reward = , | outro = Is it true...? Does Applejack REALLY know Countess Coloratura?! Maybe she could get me an autograph...! }} Pinkie Pie: She's here. She's here. She's finally here. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Countess Coloratura's... manager? Svengallop: Svengallop here -- manager to the stars -- and an unpleasantly surprised "hello" to you, too. Svengallop: Pinkie Pie, I presume? Countess Coloratura sent me ahead to ensure that the festival site meets her exacting, world-class-chanteuse-level standards... = Managing Expectations = , | outro = Is it just me, or is Countess Coloratura's manager sort of... completely terrible? I hope it's just me... }} Svengallop: Pinkie Pie. Unless you expect Countess Coloratura to perform in the mud like a common farmpony... Svengallop: In which case we'll both be sorely disappointed... I have one simple question for you. Svengallop: Where... is... her... stage? Pinkie Pie: Stage...? Oh... you mean our stage. The stage that we totally have. Why didn't you say so? It's right over here... = Taking the Stage = | skip1 = 20 | reward = , | outro = Whew. I think Svengallop isn't suspicious... Of course, i'm not sure his "suspicious" face is any different from his "everything's fine" face. }} Svengallop: I've been looking for a phrase to describe that so-called stage for some time now. Svengallop: And it's finally come to me: "Barely Adequate." Like an especially sad can of wallpaper paste... Svengallop: Celeberities such as mysel-- I mean, such as Countess Coloratura really deserve better... = Expert Supervision = | skip1 = 7 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Buy Cranberry Bushes | cost2 = | skip2 = 7 | reward = , | outro = Boy, nothing like having a total busypony looking over your shoulder to take all the fun out of gardening... Hope you're holding up okay. }} Pinkie Pie: I don't wanna judge Countess Coloratura too much before I even meet her... Pinkie Pie: But her manager just asked me if the path from her trailer to the stage is "festooned with wildflowers"?! = Tiptoe Through the Tulips = | skip1 = Unskippable | times2 = 5 | task2 = Buy Wildflower Bushes | cost2 = | skip2 = 7 | reward = , | outro = Okay, I could take or leave her manager, but i can just IMAGINE Countess Coloratura coming down that path... and she looks really good doing it! }} Applejack: With the way that Svengallop's been orderin' Pinkie around... Applejack: There's no WAY that hoity-toity Countess could be the same pony as the Coloratura I know! = Happier Memories = , | outro = That stand is one of Applejack's favorite places to have a little quiet time... though maybe that means ponies aren't buying enough zap apples }} Pinkie Pie: Countess Coloratura's contract has a whole section on "Beverage Excellence"... and a whole subsection on "Espresso Drink Agitation Frequency." = Drinks for the Diva = , | outro = You know, Pinkie hid some of her latte stirrers under my pillow once, "for safekeeping." True story. She forgot about it for six weeks... }} Svengallop: I've heard a disturbing rumor that one of the... "less-washed" festival organizers has been claiming a fillyhood friendship with Countess Coloratura... = Image Problem = , | outro = I KNEW Countess Coloratura loved shiny things, too! That means we have something in common! }} Pinkie Pie: *huff... huff...* Okay... I think Svengallop might be in a MOOD? Because we had a "discussion"... Pinkie Pie: And he pointed to, like, six parts of the contract that i don't remember... BEING there before... = Revenge of the Riders = , | outro = WOW, you got all that stuff quick! But... have you noticed that most of Svengallop's "discussions" are mostly him telling ponies what to do...? }} Applejack: Ooh, that Svengallop... D'you know he just yelled my mane off about my knowin' Rara? Applejack: And as if that don't beat all, he said if i don't work double-time pickin' apples for the festival, we won't be havin' a festival. = High-Strung Harvester = | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 20 | task2 = Produce Apples in the Apple Stand | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 7 | times3 = 2 | task3 = Send Applejack to harvest apples | cost3 = Free | skip3 = 5 | reward = , | outro = I remember what happened the last time somepony tried to order Applejack around... It was... well... I ended up hiding under a table for most of it. }} Svengallop: Well, that's ONE liability handled -- I MEAN, valued festival organizer being put to better use... = When Life Gives You Apples... = , | outro = That's a LOT of jam... I guess Countess Coloratura must like toast a lot more than i thought! }} Pinkie Pie: All this contract kerfuffle has pushed my party-planning skills to the limit... Pinkie Pie: But soon, it's all gonna be worth it. Countess Coloratura is officially on her way. Pinkie Pie: Just thinking about her official Countess Coloratura Countess Chariot coming over the horizon... Oooooh, i'm so excited i can barely say how excited i am. = The Chariot Approaches = , | outro = I can't believe it... After all that, Countess Coloratura's finally coming. I've been getting pumped up about this all day... }} Pinkie Pie: SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! I can't believe she's... COUNTESS COLORATURA! AUTOGRAPH MY FACE!!! Applejack: Now, wait just a pippin-pickin' second... That IS Rara! ... Hey! Rara! Remember me? We met at Camp Friendship! Coloratura: ... AJ? Applejack: Yeah, that's me! Howdy, Rar-- Svengallop: ... Clear the way! Stand back! Very important pony, coming through! Countess Coloratura's official meet-and-greet doesn't start until the schedule says it starts! = Making an Entrance...? = , | outro = Okay, WHAT just happened...? Countess Coloratura barely got here, and it's like she's already gone! And just what ARE "Hoofsies," anyway? }} Pinkie Pie: Okay, NORMALLY i'd be wondering why Countess Coloratura just spent five seconds in public before being hustled away somewhere else. Pinkie Pie: But SHE'S SO AMAZING I DON'T EVEN CARE! = Party Planner TO THE STARS = , | outro = Weird manager aside, Countess Coloratura deserves all the pillows she wants! Mybe i should look through my closet for spares... }} Applejack: I don't believe it... The down-home Rara i know would never act so highfalutin! I know we lost touch since camp, but she CAN'T have changed that much... Applejack: I bet this is all some kinda misunderstandin'... OR, that no-good manager is tryin' to fix her with an image that ain't rightly hers! Applejack: I should talk with her myself... show her she's gotta break herself loose... but she's been rehearsin' those new, fancified songs of hers all day... = A Friend in Need = , | outro = I don't know what Applejack's talking about -- that song was WESOME! Except for the weak bassline, and the really simple chorus, and... hmm. }} Coloratura: Hellooooo, FANS! To kick off the Helping Hooves Music Festival, have some Hoofsies to take home with you. Coloratura: Straight from your pal Countess Coloratura! = Hoofsies for Everypony! = , | outro = I take back everything i said about Hoofsies... These... are... AWESOME! It's like i get to take her hoofprint home with me... }} Applejack: Rara! Had to dodge 'round your manager to get to you, but... well, i just had to talk with you face to face! Applejack: Look, i know you've... changed a lot since Camp Friendship, but i gotta know you're still yourself! Applejack: AT LEAST tell me you're still gonna do that meetin' with the schoolponies later... Coloratura: Oh, AJ... of course i am! Meeting with schoolponies is my favorite part of any event i do and besides, it's for charity... I wouldn't miss it! = The Foals are our Future = | skip1 = 10 | reward = , | outro = ... Do you think Countess Coloratura is planning another meet-and-greet for schoolponies? I'm asking for a friend. }} Svengallop: Countess Coloratura's megastar-level requests may have been met so far -- if barely -- but what about her faithful manager? Svengallop: It'd be a sad day in Equestria when a hard-working professional like me can't get the perks he deserves... Svengallop: Not to mention a day when Coloratura cancels her charity show in solidarity! = A Little Something on the Side = , | outro = That LOUSY... Did you see what he DID? Threatening to pull Countess Coloratura's act if he didn't get his way... I always knew he was a crook! }} Applejack: Rara! I've gotta talk to you, and fast! It's about Svengallop -- you won't BELIEVE what i just heard from-- Coloratura: Not now, AJ! I'm kind of in the middle of something... AHEM: Helloooooo, FANS! = Smoke and Mirrors = , | outro = Pyrotechnics... hah! Just a bunch of silly flashy lights... like what Svengallop wants Coloratura to be! I hope Applejack can get through to her... }} Applejack: You can't do the show like this, Rara... not like what Svengallop's turned you into! Applejack: That no-good schemer's got you twisted 'round his front hoof. Applejack: He's using YOUR name to bully ponies into treatin' him like royalty! Applejack: Threatenin' to cancel your charity event... Coloratura: What?! He WOULDN'T.. Svengallop has always supported me! ALWAYS! But... well.. You'd better have proof if you want to say something like that!!! = A Manager Unmasked = , | outro = YES! Svengallop's done it now -- hit up Sprinkle Stripe for a boatload of cupcakes and everything! And Coloratura heard every last word... }} Coloratura: So THAT'S how you've been managing things, Svengallop? Using my name to intimidate ponies into getting what you Want? Coloratura: Saying you'll cancel the charity event i care so much about?! Svengallop: But Countess! I work incredibly hard for you -- I deserve everything i get! Coloratura: AJ was right... You clearly don't understand the real me! Svengallop: Don't understand the... HA! I'm the one who MADE you somepony! Good luck "being yourself" without me, "Countess"... I QUIT! Coloratura: I can't believe i did that...! But... but it's for the best. I love being a singer, AJ... but starting now, I have to be true to myself, too. Applejack: Aww, Rara... I'm so proud of you! The End Category:Quests Category:Story Quests